Azura Skye
| birth_place = , U.S. | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1985–present | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1985–present | homepage = | spouse = }} Azura Skye (born November 8, 1981) is an American actress who first gained recognition for her role as Jane on The WB television sitcom, Zoe, Duncan, Jack and Jane. She also had a memorable, but brief appearance (2 episodes), as Cassie Newton in the seventh season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Life and career Early life and family Skye was born Azura Dawn Storozynski in her grandmother's home in Northridge, California. Her parents being amateur gemologists, she was named after azurite, a semi-precious mineral. Azure is a color—often associated with the sky—thus the stage name "Azura Skye." Being from a show business family, she started her career as a stage actress at the age of three and toured Europe with the Santa Monica Playhouse theatre group at the age of eleven. She received her education at the Brentwood School. Her grandfather, Brad Johnson, was an actor mainly known for his role as deputy sheriff Lofty Craig in the 1950s Western series, Annie Oakley. Movie and television career Skye made her first television appearance on the show Total Security in 1997. Then she played a couple of smaller parts on Touched by an Angel and Chicago Hope, and made appearances in a number of television movies before she was cast for the role as "Jane" in Zoe, Duncan, Jack and Jane in 1999. Zoe..., as the showed was renamed for the second season, was a short-lived (two seasons) sitcom about four teenagers - Skye's character being one of them. In 2000, the same year that Zoe... ended, Skye's first major movie production premiered. In 28 Days, she starred alongside Sandra Bullock and Viggo Mortensen. Two years later, in 2002, Skye appeared in two episodes of the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. In the episode "Help" she plays Cassie Newton, a teen girl at Sunnydale High who possesses the power of precognition and who foresees her own death, and whom Buffy tries to help. In the episode "Conversations with Dead People", she plays an incarnation of the First Evil, in the form and shape of Cassie, who attempts to convince Willow to commit suicide, by pretending to bring a message from her dead girlfriend Tara. Also in 2002, she appeared in Confessions of an Ugly Stepsister alongside Matthew Goode and Stockard Channing. During this time she also appeared in other projects, doing smaller parts. She has played Susie Keaton in four episodes of CSI: Miami and has made guest appearances in shows such as Smallville and Judging Amy. Skye has also played parts in movies like Bandits (with Bruce Willis and Cate Blanchett), The Salton Sea (with Val Kilmer) and Red Dragon (with Anthony Hopkins). Skye appeared as Ruby Bates in the 2006 drama Heavens Fall. In 2007, she starred as Sara in 20 Years After and in What We Do Is Secret. In 2008, she had a major part in the American remake of the Japanese movie One Missed Call, which was released in the US on January 4, 2008. Her most recent television appearances includes the voice of Veronica in an episode of American Dad, fall 2007 episodes of House, Bones and Ghost Whisperer, and a 2009 episode of The Mentalist. Filmography ;Films ;Television References External links * , U.S. |DATE OF DEATH= |PLACE OF DEATH= }} Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Actors from California Category:People from the San Fernando Valley de:Azura Skye es:Azura Skye fr:Azura Skye gv:Azura Skye it:Azura Skye ja:アズラ・スカイ nl:Azura Skye pl:Azura Skye fi:Azura Skye